The invention relates to a draught excluder.
Conventional draught excluders known to the Applicant are usually in the form of an elongated, substantially cylindrical envelope which is filled with a suitable material, e.g., sand, wood shavings or the like. When the door is in its closed position, the device is placed on the floor in abutting relationship with the bottom of the door so as substantially to seal the gap between the floor and bottom of the door. However, this has the disadvantage that, when the door is open, the device is moved out of position and consequently has to be repositioned when the door is closed again.